A bill receiving and payout device used for a vending machine or a money exchanger consists generally of a bill discrimination device for discriminating whether a deposited bill is a true bill or a false one including the denomination thereof and a bill receiving device for receiving a bill which has been accepted as a true bill by the bill discrimination device. Known in the art are various bill receiving devices. A bill receiving device capable of paying out a once received bill per se is known. Also known is a bill receiving device capable of stacking bills of two different denominations separately. These prior art bill receiving devices having special functions have a common defect that they are obliged to adopt a relatively large-scale construction. In the bill receiving device capable of paying out a once received bill, for example, a large-scale bill payout mechanism is required. A bill receiving device capable of stacking bills of two different denominations separately, require separate receiving structures and mechanisms for their respective denominations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,523 describes a bill receiving device for storing two types of bills, one on each side of a central bill passageway and uses a bill pushing member to reciprocate from one side of the central passage to stack one type of bill, or from the other direction to stack the other type of bill. A separate motor, gear and roller arrangement is attached to and transported with the bill pushing member for paying out a bill from at least one of the bill stacks is shown. A total of three motors and two solenoids are disclosed.